


Trust

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Jett Black - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is told from Tommy's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

He told me if I was a good boy he would bring me someone to play with some day. I keep hoping for that day to come. I always do everything he asks no matter how demeaning or sick it may be. I think he knows I get off on that type of thing. But I love giving him the pleasure, seeing the look on his face when I agree to something he never thought I would. At first he didn't think I would really be into the whole submission thing. Now he takes full advantage of it whenever he can. Sure it was harder to do on the road, especially when you try to keep the entire thing quiet. The fans are crazy enough for us without us having a relationship, this would drive them over the edge. But now that he's in between albums and mostly at home so things are a lot easier. It's less stressful, and we can do more of the things we discussed.

 

When he first brought up the idea of bringing someone in to play with us, I was solidly against it. But I slowly learned that this type of thing is about trust. You have to have trust in your Master and know that no matter who or what comes along that first and foremost you are his and that will never change. I trust him, almost to insane degree. But it goes both ways, he also trusts me to not get too involved with the boy he brings in. It has taken us a long time to come to this agreement. We can both let jealousies get the best of us, but being in this type of relationship helps us to reign them in. Trust is the key to everything, not just in this type of relationship, but it all types.

 

I'm getting more and more nervous as time passes. I really want to do this, hell I've been hard since this morning when he told me the boy was coming tonight. I'm only nervous that I won't find the boy that attractive or something silly like that. Although knowing his tastes I'm sure he will be a pretty one. Maybe I'm just uncomfortable since I'm used to being naked in his presence. It feels weird to have clothes on, but I do have to comfort in my collar. I touch it and I smile every time. I love feeling owned by him. 

 

Nerves have me picking at my food. I keep shoving the potatoes around my plate. I know I should eat, but I don't know if I can.

 

“You should be eating.” His voice brings me out of my thoughts.

 

“Sorry sir.” I reply and look up.

 

“Nervous aren't you?”

 

“A little. Stupid ideas in my head really because I do trust your judgment completely.” I always try to be honest with him. Although I'm pretty sure he can tell when I'm not.

 

He reaches across the table to still my hand, “Tommy,” When he says my name like that I know he's out of Master mode and just plain old Adam. “You don't have to do this, I can call him and tell him not to come.”

 

I smile slightly, “I know Adam, but I do want to do this. Shit, haven't you noticed this hard on I've had all damn day!”

 

Adam laughs, “Believe me, I've noticed.” He replies with a wink. “Took some of my own restraint to not do anything about it.”

 

I laugh softly. We're not always Master and sub, sometimes we are just us. I love that we can do anything we want sexually, we're so compatible that way. He always finds a way to relax me, and he's done it again.

 

“Now please eat before it gets cold, I want you to have lost of energy for later.”

 

Before he finishes the sentence I'm already digging in. I was definitely hungrier than my nerves lead me to believe. It doesn't take long for me to clean my plate after that. As I finish I take my plate to the kitchen, and come back to grab his. He gives me a smile as I grab his plate, knowing that I'm quickly back into the sub mindset. As I clean up he goes to prepare the bedroom. It should be my job, but I know he has plans in his head, so I let him to it. 

 

Once I put everything away I grab some red wine and three glasses and head out into the living room. I uncork the wine as he returns.

 

“Good boy.” That tone has returned and I immediately fall back into my place. 

 

I pour him his glass as he sits in the black leather chair across from the couch. I noticed he has changed clothes since dinner. Black pants and a simple button down black shirt. I see the slight hint of eyeliner around his eyes and the lone accessory, and ring on his right pointer finger. I hand him his glass and his hand brushes mine. My awareness level is definitely rising as the meaningless touch gives me the slightest tingle.

 

“Please go and change for our guest. I want you in the clothes I've laid out for you.”

 

“Yes sir.” Again he surprises me by actually wanting me in clothes. I know the wheels have been turning in his head for days. He must have played this out so many times already in his head.

 

I head to the bedroom to see what he has laid out for me. It's a outfit not much different from his own. Simple pants and a dark crimson button shirt. I know he wants to show me off, so after I dress I add some make up. He loves my eyes painted for him. I do my standard smokey eye, and give my hair a quick run though. I know not to take too long so I head back out to the living room.

 

I see his eyes light up over the rim of the wine glass, clearly he approves. I can also see the approval in his pants, as they are slowly getting tighter. He gently crosses his legs when he catches my wandering eye.

 

“Pour yourself a glass and take your position at my side.”

 

“Yes sir.” I walk to the table and fill my glass halfway. I kneel in front of the arm rest beside his feet and grab my glass. He pets my hair in a small sign of approval before I take a sip from my glass.

 

His hand lingers, toying with my hair. I love when he pets me this way, it turns me on more than I ever thought it would.

 

“You know the same rules apply as when it is just us. Do as I say always. Disobeying has its same consequences. Trust in me and I trust in you. Remember, you don't have to look for confirmation from me, if I say it, that is what I want to see. Do not complain too much when I tell you to stop or it will be over for good.” He leans down and grabs my chin turning to me to face him. “If you are a good boy tonight perhaps we can play like this again in the future.”

 

“Yes sir, thank you.” I look up to his eyes and feel the slight tremor in his hand. I know exactly what my eyes can do to him. I see the urge to kiss me in his eyes. They darken ever so slightly.

 

He reluctantly pulls away, “Now drink some more wine, our guest should arrive shortly.” Again his hand lingers in my hair, and I moan softly in approval.

 

Moments pass in silence as he pets me. I'm nearly purring like a kitten, resisting the urge and brush myself against his leg. I want so much more of his touch, but this sweet torture is just as good as a brush of his hand. The doorbell rings and I'm lifted out of my haze. My legs, a bit weak from kneeling and his touch, as I stand. Steadying myself, I walk to the door and open it up. Our boy for the night has arrived, and he is a pretty one. A blond near my height, he's wearing a royal blue shirt, and dark pants. I tilt my head slightly as I take a quick look. He looks so similar to me it's almost strange. 

 

“Please, come in.” I hear Adam's voice behind me and I step back to let the pretty blond in. “Jett, please have a seat. Would you care for some wine?”

 

“Thank you, yes.” The blond replies taking a seat on the sofa.

Adam looks to me and nods to the wine. I pour the glass and hand it to our guest. Without hesitation I am back to my knees at Adam's side. Our guest is a bit surprised, but then quickly realizes what it's all about. Adam's hand is back in my hair, more firm this time, a small sign of possession. Even though we planned this together he still feels the need to show I am his. 

 

Jett takes a sip on wine before he speaks. “You have a beautiful place.”

 

“Thank you. I'm glad you were able to join us tonight. Remember there is no pressure here. If you do not want to do this just tell me. I will be the one in charge, but you do have your own free will. Tommy is the only one who must obey me at all times. He does have a say however, if I feel that there is something I can see he is not comfortable with I have the right to stop it.”

 

“Yes of course. I am your guest, I completely understand. I remember our talk on the phone very well.”

 

“Good.” I can hear the smile in Adam's voice. “I want you to be as comfortable as we are, so we all get the pleasure we are seeking tonight.”

 

I finish my wine and gently set the glass on the table. I can't help but stare at Jett, he is so beautiful. Adam knows I love a pretty boy just as much as he does. Adam is pretty himself, some days I really want to fuck him. I must get out of that mindset, tonight is not about my needs. It's about our needs. 

 

“Tommy, go sit on the sofa with our guest.”

 

“Yes sir.” I get to my feet, moving quickly to sit beside Jett.

 

Adam's eyes slowly look over us both, making me shiver slightly. “So pretty. One natural beauty, and one painted beauty.” Adam shifts slightly, his arousal getting the best of him as he tries desperately to remain unaffected. “Do what you want with each other.” Adam takes another sip of wine, eying us over the rim.

 

Jett takes another drink before setting the glass down. I watch his eyes move over me. They stop at my lips for a moment, then come back to my eyes. I can't wait any longer and shove my hand into his hair, forcing our lips together. It turns me on to be able to be forceful, yet still be under Adam's rule. I am greedy with the feeling, my tongue taking dominance in his mouth, searching every inch and I hear his moan. From that small little sound I can sense what he likes. He moves closer to me, his hands roaming my sides, as if itching to get to skin. 

 

He breaks the kiss and latches onto my neck, nipping and sucking. Through half lidded eyes I look over at Adam. He's sipping his wine as though watching a play being acting out for him. Not one sound, one roaming hand, just watching as if none of it is affecting him in the least. Something about that a lit a fuse in me. It's so hot to be watched in that way, I'm not even sure how to describe it. It makes me want to put on a show, to try to get him to break that stare. To show me just one small sign.

 

I watch his thumb lazily move against the side of the wine glass, as I feel Jett's hands unbuttoning my shirt. He bites me harder and I make it a point to moan louder than usual at the sensation. Adam's stare remains as it was. 

 

I lean back and pull Jett into my lap. “Fuck...” He moans feeling my cock hard against him through our clothes. He grinds his ass against me, and I see him look back at Adam, whose stare never wavers. We aren't even naked, but Jett's ass feels amazing against my cock. He knows how to work his body. He gets such perfect angles, I feel I need to take some notes. My hands are quick to open his shirt, fingers finding his nipples. With a quick pinch his eyes are back on me. He moves down, our bodies pressed together as he attacks my lips this time. Tongue plunging into my mouth, tasting me. I can't help myself, hands finding his ass. I'm almost jealous at how nice and round it is. It's hard to take my hands off it. How I'd love to fuck it. As dominate as he's being right now I can tell he's mostly a bottom, he moves too well.

 

Jett releases my lips and moves down my body, mouth closing around my nipple. I arch against it. My nipples are highly sensitive when I'm this aroused. I whimper looking over at Adam. I noticed we've made some progress, the wine glass is no longer in his hand. My eyes slip shut as Jett's tongue trails down my stomach. He unbuttons my pants and yanks them down with little help from me. He gets them down to my knees, his eyes on the prize. My cock is leaking slightly onto my stomach, I can feel it. His mouth closes on my balls and I groan, I was not expecting that to be his first stop. My eyes flutter open as his hand slides against my cock. He holds it in place as his tongue traces from the base to tip. He looks up at me and I nearly lose my load. His fucking eyes.

 

“Shit...” I moan, locked there by his eyes. He lingers for a moment before taking every inch into his mouth on the first shot. The air rushes out of my lungs as I arch off the sofa. I want to come so bad, but I know Adam would not want that. I try desperately to focus my glazed eyes on to Adam. 

 

When they finally focus, he is still sitting there as he was. I notice though, his knuckles are turning white. His face may not have changed, but his hands are about to rip the arms from the chair. It's hard for me to focus on Adam, Jett's mouth is amazing, but I feel a bit of pride that he is slowly cracking. My head falls back as Jett takes all of me again. His hands explore what they can reach. He likes to touch which is never a bad thing. I know I have to stop him, or I will come in that talented mouth. Besides I have to bring Adam to to point that he can no longer stand just to watch the display before him. 

 

I grab Jett by the hair and pull him off me. He whimpers a soft protest, as I shove him back. I kick my pants off and rid myself of my shirt. Now this feels good, finally naked, my collar the only thing I need to feel on me. Jett tosses his shirt aside before he lays back. It's my turn to take the lead. I crawl up his body, my eyes finding Adam's as I straddle Jett. I work my ass against his cock through his pants. I hear him moan, but my intent is focused. I let the hair fall into my face, whimpering with each roll of my hips against Jett. Adam's eyes are telling me what I want to hear. His calm control is slipping away with every darker shade. I change positions to remove the remainder of Jett's clothes. When I look back to Adam, his legs are no longer crossed, but his nails have to have dug holes into the soft leather of that chair by this point. I know what will push him over the edge. I slide down between Jett's legs, I know Adam's eyes are following me. I stare hungrily at Jett's cock, I lick my lips and stare directly at Adam. I snake my tongue out, and slowly follow the vein of Jett's cock. I get to the tip and pause. Adam's eyes are screaming at me to suck it, and he's trying desperately not to say it. But I want him to, I'm aching for the command of his voice.

 

“Suck it...” His voice so low, so husky, that I only know he said it from the movement of his lips.

 

I shudder, “Yes sir.” Jett's cock twitches as he feels my breath against it.

 

I slowly take it into my mouth, my eyes never leaving Adam's. A huge sense of pride washes over me as Adam releases his death grip and strokes himself through his pants. I know exactly how to get to him, and it's even hotter with someone else who is totally unaware of our silent game. My eyes leave Adam to focus on my task. I easily take every inch. Jett has a nice sized cock, but Adam's is so much more. My eyes slip shut at the thought of Adam's cock. To have him fucking me right now. I moan around Jett at the thought. His hands on my hips, thrusting so deep. Me barely able to keep sucking cock as they use me. My cock twitches with need, but that is an idea for another time I feel. Jett is our toy tonight, but if we meet again I so want to be used.

 

I force the idea out as I let Jett slip from my mouth. I move up his body and kiss him again. He whimpers against my lips as our cocks slide together. His hands sliding along me again, down to my ass. His teasing fingers making me gasp into his mouth. He breaks the kiss moving to my neck again and I look over to Adam. I watch his hands work, first unbuckling the belt, then slowly sliding the zipper down. That's usually my job, but I am not minding the show I'm receiving. He clearly is frustrated with his own needs, perhaps he thought he could handle it better. I lick my lips as I wait for that big fucking cock to emerge from the way too tight pants. He slides his pants down just enough and I am rewarded with the view I was craving. He's painfully hard, and can't help the long, deep groan as flesh finally touches flesh.

 

I want so badly to say, 'Stroke that big fucking cock for us.' but I resist, knowing my place. My sentence is replaced with a long, drawn out curse as Jett fingers my hole, grinding up against me. This brings Adam out of his cloud of lust and he licks his lips watching me nearly riding Jett's fingers.

 

He clears his throat, “Both of you, over here.” 

 

I stop immediately, and do exactly as told. It takes Jett a moment to focus, but soon follows. On my knees at his feet I wait till Jett follows suit.

 

“Mmm my pretty boys. Remove my pants Jett. Tommy, my shirt.”

 

“Yes sir.” I reply getting to my feet. I can't hold back, I must do more than touch. As my fingers work the buttons, I have to kiss his neck. My lips trail under his ear, and I whimper into it. A small nod of his head is my wordless answer and my lips attach. The scent of his cologne is driving me mad. So woodsy, masculine. I inhale so deep my body shudders. Shirt opened, my hands sprawl across his chest, grazing the stiff peaks of his nipples before they slide back to pull his shirt from his shoulders. I toss the shirt onto the sofa and tear myself away from the scent on his neck, resuming my position at his feet with Jett.

 

Adam's hand circles his cock, the ring on the pointer easily mesmerizing us both. “I want you to suck my cock, but don't be greedy, share it equally.”

 

“Yes, sir.” I'm surprised as Jett replies with me. He is totally getting into this.

 

Adam moans in response, “My two pretty little toys.” His hand slides off his cock as he watches us. 

 

We both stare up at him, and he can't stop talking, “Fuck.... your eyes.... both of you. The pretty painted and natural. They make my cock throb.”

 

We both grin at the compliment. Jett's the first to move, his hand on Adam's thigh as he sucks the balls into his mouth. I go slower knowing exactly what drives him mad. I kiss his inner thigh, making my way up to his cock. I flick my tongue against the tip, moaning as I taste the pre come that has gathered there. I lap at the tip whimpering for more of the white liquid. I am rewarded with another small drop, and I lap it up quickly. I look up at Adam again just before I take the head into my mouth. I suck it ever so softly making Adam groan for more. I inch down ever so slightly and back up again.

 

It's Jett's voice I hear first, “Take all of that big cock.” 

 

Adam's laugh is dark, and I sigh in relief. Adam's not one for giving up control, but he clearly likes how bold Jett is. Without another thought I slowly take his cock down my throat. I've gotten so used to it that I barely gag anymore. I hear Jett moan as he watches, and I feel Adam's fingers slip into my hair. He loves that I've worked so hard to be able to take him like this, not many could. I bob up and down a few times, but remembering not to be greedy, I slowly let him slip from my mouth. My tongue trails down the side, and Adam moans as Jett's tongue joins me on the way back up. We meet at the tip, coming together in a heated kiss. We break it and look up at Adam.

 

“Fuck...” A long moan follows the word as he catches our eyes.

 

We go back to our task, keeping our eyes on Adam as our lips trail down his cock again. I suck the balls into my mouth and it's Jett's turn to take as much as he can. He does surprisingly well, taking more that half on the first try. Another shot and he takes even more, he's definitely had some big ones before. A few more times up and down, and Adam is starting to moving in his seat. Jett licks up the side and I join him again. We meet over it for another kiss before our hands and mouths keep moving north. I feel Adam's hand on my back, nails scraping and it makes me shiver. My mouth finds his nipple and he arches against the wet heat. I see Jett had done the same, lapping at it, tugging with his teeth. I reach down and slowly stroke Adam's throbbing cock, and hear his breaths getting more ragged. He gathers us both by the hair, forcing us to stop.

 

“Enough...” He can barely get the word out, “To the bedroom, Tommy lead him.”

 

“Yes sir.” I reply getting fully to my feet. Adam is clinging to control, clearly needing a moment to compose himself. I take Jett by the hand and lead him back to the bedroom. 

 

Once there I can't help myself, I shove Jett face first against the wall. I need to feel that ass against my cock again. I grab his hair and pull his head back, ravaging his mouth with a hard kiss. He whimpers into my mouth, sliding against my cock. Jett's hands brace himself against the wall as he arches against me, pushing back even more. My cock is dripping, and with Jett's new position, it slides against his hole. I'm so engrossed I don't even hear Adam come in. He clears his throat and I know I'm in trouble.

 

“Tommy... knees.” Was all he said.

 

“Yes sir.” I quickly hit my knees and crawl to his side.

 

“For that you have to wait now.” He points across the room, “there, against the wall. No touching, no whimpering, nothing until I say.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Head bowed, I quickly take my place.

 

“Eyes up. I want you to watch what you're missing out on.”

 

I slowly look up, and notice Jett has not left his position, clearly he can feel the authority exuding from Adam. I watch Adam's hand slide along Jett's hip as he moves in behind him. Adam tilts his head, lips going straight for Jett's neck. He moans when they connect, head leaning back to give Adam more to taste. Adam's other hand moves down Jett's stomach gathering up his cock. He strokes it ever so slowly and I hear the pleas flowing from Jett's mouth. I bite my lip, wanting so desperately to be over there with them both, but I overstepped my bounds and must wait. 

 

Adam grinds against Jett, making him gasp, “So fucking big.”

 

“Like that, don't you?” Is Adam's throaty reply.

 

“Yesss.” Jett hisses as he arches his back, seeking more of it.

 

Adam groans as Jett slides his ass against him, over and over. “Little cock tease aren't you?”

 

I see Jett smirk at the question, but it's quickly erased when Adam pulls away. He gets onto the bed, laying back against our way too may throw pillows. Jett turns to look where Adam has gone and licks his lips at the sight of Adam's fist making a slow movement up and down his cock. With his free hand he curls a finger at Jett.

 

“Come here and suck my fucking cock.” 

 

I can't help but shudder myself at the tone, it made my cock jump. I love when he talks like that, and not being able to touch him or myself has made it even hotter. I can't decide who I want to watch at this moment. The pretty blond crawling up to his cock, or his hand making that slow, sexy glide up his cock. I opt for the hand. It's just too fucking hot watching that fist move slowly on that big cock. I stifle a whimper as I watch, my cock barely keeping still, it leaks onto the floor. I see Jett out of the corner of my eye, his face slowly coming to a stop, hovering over Adam's dick. I see a devious twinkle in Jett's eye as he teases Adam, sucking at the tip each time his hand moves down. I'm trying my best not to squirm, not to speak even with the million things running through my head. Adam finally stops stroking and Jett is on it in an instant. He takes as much and he can over and over, moaning at the feel of it in his mouth. My mouth is watering watching him, wanting another taste. Adam's teetering on the edge, I can tell. A swift fist full of hair stops Jett in a mere second. Adam tugs the hair, urging Jett up his body. Jett quickly straddles Adam's stomach, Adam's cock right against his ass. It's then, finally, that Adam looks over to me.

 

“Enough punishment. Tommy, get up, grab the lube and condom and join us.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Just remember who is in charge here.”

 

“Yes.” I reply getting onto unsteady feet. 

 

“Yes what?” Adam's tone darkens making my body shiver.

 

“Yes sir.” I quickly reply as I reach the bedside table and retrieve the lube and condom.

 

“One more thing.” Adam's voice stops me in my tracks. “Get a butt plug. I want you just as full as Jett is going to be.”

 

I bite my lip, quickly shoving the tiny jealous thought back down. “Yes sir.” I open the table drawer and dig out the large, black plug.

 

“Good, now over here on all fours. Jett move back, you get Tommy's pretty little mouth while I prep his ass.” 

 

Jett moaned at the thought, and moved to accommodate me. Adam sat up, allowing me to move to all fours over his lap. 

 

“Now suck it good while I finger this pretty little hole.”

 

“Yes sir.” The reply a whimper as I hear the pop of the lube. My body needs something, anything right now. I just need a touch to keep me sane.

 

At exactly the same time I close my mouth around Jett's cock, Adam's slick fingertip slips into me. That bastard knows exactly how to get the most reaction out of me. My mouth leaves just as fast as it attached to Jett's cock and I can't help but moan Adam's name. I'm so needy at this point that it's hard to stay focused. I take a breath and dip my head again taking all of Jett in one shot. His hips arch up seeking more as I slowly slide up and back down again. Adam's thick finger slips deeper and I gasp around Jett's cock, but stay focused. I stop at the tip, lapping at it, watching Jett. He's so pretty, his mouth open slightly, held tilted back, loving the feel of my mouth. I dip my head again, moaning around Jett's cock as Adam adds a second finger. Eager for more I push back against Adam's fingers.

 

“Such a needy little slut aren't you Tommy?” He emphasizes the question by thrusting his fingers against my spot.

 

I pull off of Jett again, “Oh fuck, right there...” 

 

“I know.” I hear the smirk in Adam's voice. He loves what he can do to me.

 

He's persistent at the spot, hitting it again and again, and I can't stop the moans slipping from my mouth. They are only stifled by Jett grabbing my hair and forcing his cock into my mouth. He holds my head there, thrusting into my mouth. I can only whimper around Jett's cock as Adam adds a third finger, his free hand coming down to give me some agonizingly slow strokes.

 

“Mmm you're throbbing in my hand. You love being a filled slut don't you? You make me want to shove my cock so deep in that ass while you choke on that cock.”

 

All I can do is nod slightly. If he only knew exactly how much I am aching for just that. I can only hope my eagerness will give him the sign to do exactly that next time. I feel Jett's grip on my hair loosening, his pace slowing, he must be close to coming. 

 

“That fucking mouth, gonna make me shoot.” Jett's panting, close to the edge.

 

“Enough Tommy. We don't want him coming just yet.” Adam's hand leaves my cock, and I'm a bit relieved. All the sensation was steadily bringing me to the brink. I let out a long whimpering sigh as he gently removes his fingers from my ass. “On your back Tommy, let us see your pretty face as your ass gets filled.”

 

I move out of Adam's lap and lay along side them both. Adam moves to kneel between my legs, and Jett is at my side. Jett can't help himself and still has a hand slowly stroking himself, the other is reaching out to touch me some more. I look down at Adam, watching him lube up the plug. He's trying hard to focus in his highly aroused state. He looks up and meets my eyes, no verbal command needed, I open my legs even more for him. I braced myself as the tip of the plug prods my hole. It's so thick, thicker than Adam's cock. My head falls back as the thickness stretches me, it hurts in the most delicious way. 

 

“Yess,” I hiss out once it's fully inside me. It feels so fucking good

 

Adam taps the plug making my body jump every time. “That pretty little ass is so full. You love that don't you?”

 

“Yes sir. So much.”

 

Adam's laugh is husky with that devious glint in his eye. He loves to tease me this way.

 

“Now we must get Jett ready for me.” 

 

Imagery floods my mind and I lick my lips. If Adam could read my mind right now. I desperately want to rim Jett. Make him whimper, and beg for more. I'm sure Adam would love watching his pretty little boy, making Jett want, need, more. Although I'm not against the idea of watching Adam rim him either. The look Adam get's when he looks up at you is just too much. I whimper softly at the thought of those dark, lust filled eyes. 

 

“Hands and knees Tommy, I want you to rim our pretty little toy. Tease him with your tongue, and your fingers. Make him beg to be filled with cock.”

 

“Yes sir.” The reply a breathy moan as I got exactly what I wanted.

 

Adam slides back, giving us more room. I get on all fours and Jett moves in front of me.

 

“Let us see the pretty little hole that Tommy is so hungry to eat.”

 

Jett leans over, head against the bed as he slowly spreads himself wide for us both. I groan softly, and slide a finger against it. Jett squirms at the small touch. I feel a sudden heat behind me. Adam hovers over me, I feel his cock throb against my thigh. His breath so hot at my shoulder.

 

“So pretty isn't it? Just begging to be licked.” Adam slides his tongue against my neck up to my ear. “Eat that pretty fucking ass.” Adam nips at my earlobe and I shudder, “Make him ache to be fucked.”

 

“Fuck...” the word slips out before I can even reply. “Yes sir.”

 

With that Adam is gone, lying back against the pillows to get a better view. I move in and snake my tongue out, lapping at his hole. He whimpers softly at the feel of it. I tease him with a slow lick again as I reach up to keep him spread wide. My tongue dives in and he grips the sheets. Over and over I stab it inside.

 

“Yes, more.” He hisses as I continue the assault.

 

I lap at the outside some more as I reach for the lube which I know is right beside me. Jett reaches back as my tongue stab inside again. 

 

“Fuck me with your tongue.” He moans.

 

He grips my hair, holding me there as my tongue thrusts in again and again. My free hand finds his cock and I stroke it in rhythm with my tongue. I feel his grip lessen as he's losing concentration on it. His hand falls to join mine on his cock. I pull away then, and he whimpers. I find the lube again and pop the cap. I take one last taste of his ass, then back away as I drip the lube along the path my tongue has just left. I drop the lube at my side and my fingers start to work. I tease him first, fingertip sliding in, the out again. I'm aiming to drive him to talk. I do it again, a small tease, and I hear dark, quiet laughter from behind me. Adam has done this to me so many times, so he knows exactly how evil it is. I see Jett biting at the sheets, he's getting close to talking I can feel it. This time I slip it in to the first knuckle and pull it out again. This has got to do it, by this point I would be begging. One more time and he finally gives in.

 

“Finger me, please. I need more.” Jett moans in a shaky voice.

 

A dark smile crosses my face as I finally get what I'm after. I plunge my finger all the way in and he gasps. I do it again and he moves back against it. 

 

“More please.”

 

I add another, working them deep. I thrust them a few times before changing my angle ever so slightly. I hit that spot and Jett's head flies up off the mattress. 

 

“Fuck! Right there. Don't stop.” I can feel his strokes quickening as he rocks his body back and forth.

 

Short little thrusts of my fingers into his spot. I never let them all the way out. He's writhing, he's got to be close to coming at this point, hell I would be. 

 

“Jett.” I hear Adam's voice from behind me. “Stop stroking. Do not come.”

 

Jett's movements come to a quick stop at Adam's demanding tone. I can't help the devilish smile as I prod him again, making him cry out.

 

“Give him another finger Tommy. Stretch that pretty hole out. My cock is aching to get inside it.”

 

“Yes sir.” I grab the lube to add more to my fingers. It's always rough getting that third finger in there without some extra.

 

I look up from my hand, and groan at the sight. Jett's so eager, spreading himself as wide as his can. 

 

“Please, more... I need your fingers back... please.”

 

I would kill to see his face right now, so desperate, so wanton.

 

“Needy little slut, isn't he Tommy?”

 

“Yes sir. I know the feeling well.” I look over my shoulder at Adam and receive an evil grin that makes me shiver.

 

I tear my eyes away from the sexy smirk and back to the display before me. I slowly ease my fingers inside one at a time. I give him a moment to get used to the feeling before I start to move them as much as I can. Three always feels like so much, but it's nothing compared to Adam's thick cock. The more accustomed he's getting the more he's moving. The moans and whimpers return.

 

“Just like that... fuck...” My cock twitches wanting to replace my fingers in that tight ass. It would feel so fucking good right now.

 

I feel Adam's hot body pressing against my back and I move against him out of habit, and my own need. He groans as his cock slides against me. I can feel the condom on his cock, which I haven't felt in awhile. We haven't used one for months since we got tested. 

 

I'm brought out of those thoughts by Jett's begs, “Please... I need to be fucked...”

 

Adam's cock twitches against me as he gently bites my shoulder.

 

“Enough Tommy.” His voice lowers, “I don't want you to come in his mouth. When I'm through I want you to use his ass too. Want to watch you fuck him.”

 

As my fingers slip out, my entire body shudders at Adam's words, “Yes sir. Thank you sir.” Adam's hand slides into my hair, he yanks my head back, bruising my lips with his forceful kiss. I moan into his mouth as his tongue claims mine. He breaks it and I am left a panting mess, just as Jett is. I gather my thoughts and move out of Adam's way. 

 

Adam grabs Jett's hips and pulls him back against him. Jett shifts, getting on hands and knees now. I watch Adam tease him, sliding his cock against Jett's ass. 

 

“I want to see that pretty mouth put to good use Jett.” Adam teases him with the tip of his cock, as I move in front of Jett. “Be a good boy and suck Tommy's cock while I fuck this aching ass.”

 

“Yes..” Jett gasps as Adam gently pushes the head inside.

 

I kneel in front of Jett and watch Adam. Hair hanging in his face, he bites his lip as he watches his cock slowly disappear into Jett's ass. 

 

“Shit...” The word a deep groan from Adam's lips as he's finally fully inside. Even stretched, I know Jett is still tight as hell around that big fucking cock.

 

Jett's breath comes out in a whoosh,”So fucking big.” Is all he can muster.

 

Adam smirks, “Love that feeling don't you?” Adam rocks gently against Jett, “I know my pretty Tommy does... don't you?”

 

He catches my eye, permitting me to speak, “Yes, sir... fucking love it.” Keeping Adam's eyes on me, I grab Jett by the hair.

 

“Tell him what to do Tommy, he's our boy to use. I want to hear you saying whatever you want to him.”

 

“Yes sir.” A grin crosses my face, as I look down to Jett. “Suck my fucking cock.”

 

“Yes...” He barely gets the word out as I shove my cock into his mouth. I can't help but groan as the wet heat engulfs me. My cock has been aching for so long now, and this feels incredible.

 

I can feel Adam starting to move more. Each thrust is pushing my cock deeper down Jett's throat. My head falls back as I lean back on my hands, it's feels so fucking good. I thrust gently into his mouth and the movement let's me feel the plug so deep in my own ass. 

 

“Soo good.” I moans softly, as I slowly look back over to Adam.

 

He is so fucking hot like this. He knows exactly what he's doing and you can tell by the look on his face. The little crooked grin when he hits just the right spot for Jett to be forced to stop blowing me to let out a loud moan. Adam is so fucking sexy, I can't help but watch. Before long I'm caught, and I fall into the pit of those dark, lustful eyes. My eyes free themselves and wander down to those full, pouted lips. What I wouldn't give to kiss them right now as we're both being pleased by this pretty little blond. He curls a finger at me, and again I feel he's read my mind. I lean over Jett as much as I can, and we meet in the center. A forceful hand into my hair as he yanks my head sideways and attacks my lips. I moan into his mouth, my only way to plead for more. His hungry attack seems to last forever, and we both leave with bruised lips. I stare at Adam's puffy bottom lip and can't help myself. I tug it with my teeth making him moan. I slowly look up at him, my eyes asking permission to speak to him even though he said I could say anything.

 

When I feel permission has been granted I speak, “Fuck him hard. Come in his tight little ass.”

 

Adam moans at my words and we slowly separate. He grabs Jett's hips and thrusts hard, getting as deep as he can as he gains momentum. At this point it's nearly impossible for Jett to concentrate on sucking me off. It's a good thing because I was getting dangerously close. 

 

“So fucking good.... fuck.” Adam's moans are nearly constant, I know he's close. 

 

Adam is thrusting so hard Jett can't even stroke himself. His knuckles are nearly white gripping the bed because of Adam's force. I love when Adam fucks me that way especially when he demands me to come. The first time I was amazed that I could without a single touch. I can't help but stroke my self as I watch. I know not to come so the strokes are painfully slow. One swift, deep thrust and Adam growls coming in that pretty little ass. Fuck he's hot when he comes that way. I could never see his face, since mine was buried in the mattress. The dark grin that follows nearly does me in. I stop my hand dead as that look alone made my entire body tingle.

 

We are both brought out of our own haze as Jett's panting voice reaches our ears. “Need to come so badly.”

 

“You will, my pretty. I promised Tommy he could fuck you. We'll make sure you come.” Adam gently slips out of Jett's shaking body, and moves off the bed. “Roll over Jett, let us see how much you're aching to come.”

 

Jett whimpers as he makes the unsteady move. He lays back, his cock leaking onto his stomach. His dark blue eyes meet mine, they are pleading, begging. I let him wait, as I slowly make my way to the other side of the bed. The longer Adam's been out of him, the tighter he'll become and that's what I want to feel. Jett accommodates me, and I kneel between his legs. My finger traces along his ass and I receive a frustrated moan.

 

“Fuck me, please. Want to come.”

 

“Eager little cock slut.” I hear Adam's voice, and the tear of a condom wrapper. He's quickly beside me, his hand smoothing the condom on my cock, which twitches in his hand. “So fucking hard Tommy.” he moans into my ear, “Fuck him. Make that pretty little blond come on your dick.”

 

“Mmm Yes sir.” I moan as I lube the condom with my hand, adding the extra to Jett's already slick hole.

 

I tease him with the head and he pushes back against it, seeking more. He whimpering, nearly whining, so desperate, so hot. I gently slide inside and give him what he's craving.

 

“Thank you.” The words a long drawn out sigh as his ass is filled once more.

 

I have to stop once inside, it feels too damn good, I nearly came. I know it's not going to take either of us long. Jett reaches up and pulls me down to him. He seems to love the close contact. I start thrusting slowly, trying to make it last for myself. Not often do I get to top, since Adam loves it so much. 

 

“Love how your ass feels. Fuck.” I groan as I move a bit faster.

 

I'm startled by the feel of Adam's hand sliding along my back. I thought he was just going to watch us. He kneels beside us, his fingers creep down my spine and I feel them stop, toying with the edge of the plug in my ass. I try to keep my concentration on Jett as I feel Adam starting to nudge the plug out. I brace my hands on either side of Jett, trying my hardest to keep rhythm. I don't know if he's going to fuck my ass with that plug or just torture me by slowly pulling it out. Every inch widens my ass as the plug is on it's way out. I almost wish it were the beads, that would feel amazing while I'm fucking. It's finally out, and I can concentrate again. Or so I thought. Adam thrusts two thick fingers inside and I nearly come unhinged.

 

“Fuck Adam!” I can't even control my words. I feel his other hand find it's way between me and Jett. It circles Jett's cock, starting to stroke. 

 

“I want both of you to come when I say and no sooner.”

 

“Yes sir.” Jett's reply weaker than mine, he's been on the edge longer than me.

 

I pick up my pace again, thrusting hard. Adam's talented hand keeping up just the right pace, nudging my spot every time. My head fall against Jett's chest as I bite my lip, I can barely hold on. Jett's words and moans are non stop as he begs for more, and begs to come.

 

“My pretty little toys so close to the edge. You both want to come don't you?” That tone in Adam's voice, so cocky, so calm, it's unnerving, but fucking hot.

 

“Please sir,” I beg, “I can't hold on much longer.”

 

Jett is too far gone for words, his body shuddering against me. I can feel Adam's strokes of Jett's cock speed up, his fingers a constant pressure on my spot driving me insane.

 

“Shoot, both of you.”

 

Our cries were nearly in unison as we came together. Jett's come spilling onto his stomach, mine filling the condom inside his clenching ass. 

 

Adam pokes my spot making me cry out again. “That's it. Let's make sure we got it all.” Then his fingers gently slide out of me.

 

“Fuck..” I whimper coming down from my incredible high. I compose myself enough to slip out of Jett and onto my side.

 

“Mmm my pretty, spent blonds. I like this image.” 

 

My eyes flicker open and catch Adam's. He slowly smiles, his eyes filled with pride. If I could read his thoughts I would say he was proud of me for trusting him. Trusting him to fuck another and not let jealousy get into the way. I can only hope my eyes are returning that thought of how thankful I am that he trusted me the same way.

 

Adam finally breaks the gaze to speak. “Let's get you two cleaned up, you look exhausted.”

 

Adam moves off the bed, helping Jett and I to our feet. I lead Jett to the bathroom, and rid myself of the condom. I offer Jett a wash rag and grab another. Barely a word is spoken, we are both spent. Finished, I head back out to the bedroom, to see Adam has cleaned and freshened up the bed. As Jett steps out, Adam returns with two bottles of water. I can see he's back to just Adam, not the Master, just normal, caring Adam.

 

“Thanks,” I say grabbing the water. 

 

He hands the other to Jett as he speaks. “Jett you're welcome to stay tonight if you like. Whatever you are comfortable with.” Adam smiles and snatches the water from my hand. Yup, he's back to normal.

 

“Thank you, but I must be going. I have some things to take care of in the morning. I appreciate the thought. I had an amazing time. I can only hope we might get to do this again.”

 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself. Perhaps we will in the future.” Adam smiles, handing the water back to me. “We'll see you out.”

 

“Oh, no bother.” Jett smiles, “besides it looks like he's about to fall over.” Jett nods my way.

 

It's not far from the truth, I'm not too certain how I am standing anymore. All the kneeling and every this has really gotten to my legs.

 

“You two enjoying the rest of the night, I'll find my way out. Adam, you have my number so you know where to find me.”

 

Adam slips his arm around me and nods. “Thank you again. I really enjoyed tonight.”

 

“Me too, goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.” I finally muster a word as Jett leaves the room.

 

“Come on my tired kitty, let's get you in bed.”

 

“Weren't we there most of the night?”

 

Adam laughs, “Yes. But this time you don't have to do a thing.”

 

“Good.” I say laying down, “cause I don't think I could move anymore.”

 

Adam climbs in beside me and kisses my forehead. “You did so well tonight. Thank you for trusting me so completely.”

 

“I trust you with anything Adam.” I smile as he strokes my hair.

 

“I know, Tommy. I trust you just as much."


End file.
